


Pains

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [16]
Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, POV Kenny, Physical Pain, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: "“Kenny, did you talk with Sol about it, yet?” said Craig in his more than usually pissed of voice, opening his locker next to mine.I let out a sigh. I could only wonder what I actually did to piss off the boy. I wasn’t even during the first period because it was P.E. Also, I guessed that today would be dodgeball day and I’ve been trying to avoid getting into dangerous situation that would get me (accidentally) killed.“Hello to you too, Craig. If you mean about the relationship thing, yes, we did and he sa-”“No, about him going easy during the game and P.E.?” Craig interrupted me and closed the door of his locker a bit too hard. Of course, the sound made a few other students turn their heard towards us before going back to what they were doing."Will Kenny get his ass beat up by Craig? Will we know what happened to Sol (New Kid)? Find out in today's/tonight's episode.





	Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes story P. Big thank yous to gothfoxx and Sunshine_O_Mine for the suggestions. I was thinking between two tittles but took Sunshine_O_Mine's suggestion.  
>  **Important information: I'll be (trying!) posting every 1st and 3rd (and 5th?) fridays of the month. Since I'm posting this story now, the next will come out only... 14th June?**  
>  Not Beta-read. We die like men, people!  
> Enjoy!

If there ever was a good reason to skip school or just the first period, to be honest, then it was Physical Education. In general P.E. isn’t so bad but I always manage to guess when the teacher decides that today we’re going to play dodgeball.

Although Chef was a good coach, the last time we went and played dodgeball, we went to the dodgeball championship. Experienced quite a fun death in the finals. Can’t really look at the Chinese students of our school the same way after. You never know if they might go ninja or throw a super ball at you. Yet, I know that they don’t deserve that completely incorrect stereotype. Might need go talk with either Mr. Mackey or  Mr.  Kim about that...

So, when I arrived about 10 minutes before the bells rang for second period and getting things from my locker, I didn’t expect to be... attacked?

"Kenny, did you talk with Sol about it, yet?" said Craig in his more than usually pissed of voice, opening his locker next to mine.

I let out a sigh. I could only wonder what I  actually did  to piss off the boy. I wasn’t even during the first period because it was P.E. Also, I guessed that today would be dodgeball day and I’ve been trying to avoid getting into dangerous situation that would get me (accidentally) killed.

"Hello to you too, Craig. If you mean about the relationship thing, yes, we did and he sa-"

"No, about him going easy during the game and P.E.?" Craig interrupted me and closed the door of his locker a bit too hard. Of course, the sound made a few other students turn their heard towards us before going back to what they were doing.

I looked at Stan, Scott and Butters who decided to join the conversation with confusion before turning back at Craig. What did I not know about?

"What do you mean?" I asked, putting away a few books in my locker and closing it. "Why should he go easy? Didn’t seem like he was trying too hard yesterday during baseball practice."

Now that I thought about it, Sol was so good yesterday that it almost seemed like he put no effort in practice. Then again, after every hit he made, he would move his left arm around a little before running. Maybe that’s what got the guys worried? Doesn’t almost everyone do some arm exercises?

"Sol is his own person. You guys will have to talk him about it yourself because I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary."

"Well,  you weren’t during P.E. today, Ken. A fter dodgeball, he looked he couldn’t lift his arm,"  said Butters. "Tweek, Stan and I had to convince him to go to Nurse Gollum."

A shiver went down my spine. Although we knew that Nurse Gollum was a good person, it was difficult not to stare at what was on her face.

"Look, Ken. I know that my mom lied about my 'healing' touch but Sol has been taking it a bit seriously," said Butters, frowning a little.

"Wait. Was he hurt today?" I looked at everyone.

"Not hurt. At least, I saw no actual wounds or bruises but he was hurting, man," said Stan. "He was grimacing a lot and if we know New Kid well enough, he doesn’t do that."

"Although I can see that he doesn’t want to do it, he asks me to put hands on his upper back. On his one shoulder to be specific," said Butters shyly.

Wait... shoulder? We all knew that Sol didn’t have any serious injuries during the game so where did... Oh, right, the car accident. The one that put him into a coma for about three weeks.

"You mean this one?" I asked pointing at my left shoulder. Everyone, even Craig, raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yeah. How did you know which arm?" asked the boy, a bit calmer than before.

"When he was still in the hospital after that car accident, the nurses mentioned that he had a lot of broken arm bones and ribs," I whispered so that passer- bies  wouldn’t hear me. "As I understand Sol had surgery on his shoulder because while I was visiting, that side was always bandaged. Also, when he got back to school, Stan patted him on his bad shoulder."

"Oh..." Stan grimaced remembering the situation.

"By the way, Butters," I looked at the blond who still had worry etched on his face and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You do have a healing touch. So, I understand why he come to you."

"Do you think Sol’s still in the nurse office?" I asked before moving away from the group.

"Should be," shrugged Scott, "we just left him there so go for it."

"See you guys in class then," I waved them before letting out a sigh. I really didn’t want to see the nurse since she still terrified  me  but this was necessary.

\---

When I finally reached the door to the nurse office, I really started to hesitate. A few kids saw me and started to whisper before noticing that I saw them. Yes, guys, I feel your love and support her, oh so very much.

I let out a nervous sigh before knocking on the door. When I was thinking of knocking again, I heard a 'Come in' from the other side of the door. Ok, if anything I just don’t have to look at her face and I will be find.

"There," I heard Nurse Gollum say behind one of the white curtains as I closed the door, "it’s going to feel cold at first and then get warm. This should ease the pain in no time. Call me if need anything, okay?"

As she appeared from behind the curtain, I tried my best not to jump at the sight of her. That... thing on her face was just too much.

"Mr.  McCormick, if I remember right," said the nurse as she sat behind her desk. "Got hurt at dodgeball as well?"

"No, ma’am, I skipped P.E.," I tried to look directly right between her eyebrows.

They say that it’s the best spot to look at. Who were those 'they'? No idea. Now I just needed to keep myself looking right between her eyebrows through this whole conversation.

"I came to visit my friend."

"Don’t worry, Mr.  Tyla  will be fine. He just needs to lie down for five minutes and he’s ready to go back to classes." Nurse Gollum started write down something, not really paying attention to me. "Though, he probably would be glad to see some company. The other boys left so quickly."

I wonder why...

"Hey, dude." I gave you a small wave as soon I closed the blind away. "Are you okay?"

I knew that Nurse Gollum would hear our one-sided, since it was only me speaking, conversation but it didn’t matter. As soon as I saw you lying on your side on the bed, I still go worried. You were in far more serious  situations  but it seems that the pain won over. You just nodded to my question.

"The guys told me what happened," I whispered as I sat down on the edge of the bed. I knew it was against the  rules  but the nurse didn’t know that. "Why didn’t you tell the teacher? He could have excused you from dodgeball."

_ It wasn’t that bad _ , a smooth voice whispered in my mind.  _ Until  _ _ it _ _  got really bad _ .

_ Dude. _  I took you hand gave it a light squeeze.  _ Everyone got  _ _ really worried _ _. Craig was ready to whoop my ass. _

Maybe it was better to keep the conversation in this way. Of course, the comment about Craig made the corners of your mouth twitch a little.

_ He probably feels like he owes me for what I did for him and  _ _ Tweek _ _. _

_ Maybe...  _ After a moment of pondering I decided to ask what had bothered for some time. _  I’m guessing the pains come and go since you woke up from the coma? _

My minds  was  silent for some time. You either didn’t know how to answer it or you were proving my point. Then you looked directly at me with those goddamn beautiful green eyes of yours. I think Cartman was right about the puppy eyes. You didn’t even try but they definitely was there.

_ Yes, and no. Some of the pain is from the past. _

I frowned a little. Past? Was it related to your near-death experience?

_ I’ll tell you about it someday, Kenneth.  _ If I had to guess, there was an actual smile in that tone that was equal to the one you had on your face right now. Though...

Kenneth. I never liked my full name. Either it sounded too official or mom and dad would use when they were pissed at me. However, you made it sound almost sweet. Like, when Butters sometimes calls me Ken.

_ Also, I don’t like to take pills. Butters helps... although I don’t want to bother him. _

_ Yeah, he does help. I don’t think he realizes that he can  _ _ soothe _ _  pain... so, bother him more. _

We stayed for another good minute in silence. Without telling me, you showed me to call the nurse. I guess, visiting time was out and the bells was about to ring anyway. I somehow managed not to look at Nurse Gollum and survive it.

As we walked down the corridor to the classroom, I jumped a little when I felt a palm slip into my own. I have no idea why that made my heart made beat a little bit faster while it was nothing in the nurse  office.  Yet, I couldn’t help but smile at that.

_ Next time tell us when you think it’s going to get back,  _ I thought, hoping that you would catch that and giving your hand a small squeeze.

The slight squeeze back was an answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I probably should inform that I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories. Hope you guys check that out as well[twitter](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space)**  
> If you liked the story leave a kudos (and a comment in the comment section below). Want more stories with Kenny/New Kid? Subscribe to the "It started with..." series.  
> Since the next story will start with "Q", leave your suggestions for the title in the comments.  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
